November Memories
by Aisha Nathalia Granger Malfoy
Summary: Hermione está morta. Em seu enterro, Harry se lembra de seus momentos juntos, desde o começo do namoro. Enquanto isso, Draco vigiava de longe, fazendo de tudo para que ela fosse feliz.    One-shot UA. Fiz essa one-shot enquanto ouvia November Rain...


O coveiro está cavando o buraco de mais uma sepultura. Dá uma olhada de esguelha ao cara de terno que é a única pessoa presente no enterro, e pensa o que essa menina poderia ter feito pra ser tão solitária assim. Quando termina de cavar e prende o caixão à máquina que a descerá ao buraco, finalmente puxa assunto com o homem.

- Puxa, essa menina devia ser muito isolada. Pra ninguém ter vindo... – O homem, no entanto, lhe cortou, frio.

- Apenas faça o seu trabalho. – o coveiro decidiu calar-se.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu do rosto do homem enquanto ele via o coveiro desprender as alças do caixão, uma vez que este já estava lá no fundo.

"- Eu ainda gosto de você. Eu queria namorar você, e sei que você não quer isso. Pronto, satisfeito? Eu to. Agora falei, e essa culpa idiota que meu coração sentia finalmente pode ir embora, porque eu finalmente disse, e... – uma garota dizia, sentada na amurada de um colégio, enquanto o homem do enterro, um pouco mais novo, a encarava.

- Quero. – ele disse, em voz baixa, mas ela não pareceu ouvir.

- E eu sei que você me odeia, e... – ele então pusera a mão em seu rosto, a fazendo olhar para ele.

- Eu disse que quero.

- Quer o quê? – ao encará-lo, ela perdeu completamente qualquer raciocínio que estivesse seguindo. Ele sorriu.

- Eu quero namorar você. – ele então a desceu da amurada e a beijou, ternamente."

O coveiro colocou a primeira pá de terra por cima do caixão, e mais algumas lágrimas se juntaram à primeira, enquanto nuvens negras começavam a tomar conta do céu, começando a refletir a mente do rapaz.

"- Me desculpe ter fugido assim... – ela disse, ainda escondendo o rosto.

- Não, eu... Me apressei... – ele tentava, desesperado, se odiando.

- Não! Eu... Gosto mesmo de você. – ela finalmente o olhou. Ele engolira em seco ao ver que ela havia chorado. Mas em seus olhos vermelhos de choro ele via que ela estava sendo sincera. – Não tem nada a ver com o que você pensa... – ela deu uma risada seca. – Você provavelmente vai me odiar por uma coisa tão à toa...

- Não será à toa. Me diga o que é. – ele se ajoelhou perto dela.

- Eu... – ela escondeu o rosto novamente, envergonhada com o que ia dizer. Sua voz saiu abafada. – Eu sou pirofóbica. Não é pelo fogo em si, é o que eu vejo nele... Nas chamas vermelhas. Normalmente, com a quantidade de fogo que costumo ver, uma vela por exemplo, no máximo, eu consigo apenas desviar o olhar e fingir que não tem nada lá. Mas com tantas assim... Me desculpe. – ela parou, surpresa, ao ver que ele ria.

- Era só isso? – ele disse, ainda rindo.

- É sério! – ela olhou pra ele, agora já zangada. Ele parou de rir imediatamente.

- Não, eu sei que é sério. É que eu estou aliviado. Achei que fosse algo comigo... Eu devia ter percebido... – ele parou pra pensar, então se levantou. – Vem comigo. – ele estendeu a mão. Ela se levantou e a segurou, desconfiada. Ele a levou até uma sala próxima. – Fique aí até eu voltar. – ele instruiu, decidido.

- Ok...

Ele saiu correndo, entrando no carro e dirigindo pela cidade até encontrar o que queria: uma loja de esoterismo. Ao entrar, a loja lhe parecera exatamente como vira nos filmes: sombria, com bolas de cristal e cartas de tarô nas estantes. Foi até a mulher no balcão.

- Deseja alguma coisa, querido?

- A senhora tem velas?

- Tenho sim, querido, com cheiros de erva-doce, camomila, capim-cidreiro... – ela apontava uma série de velas grandes e coloridas em uma estante.

- Não, não, isso não, eu quero uma de outra cor... Sabe, que acende um fogo verde, ou azul, sei lá, algo que não seja laranja ou vermelho ou amarelo...

- Ah, velas salinizadas... Tenho sim, querido... Quantas vai querer? – ela tirou uma caixa de debaixo do balcão, com velas brancas.

- Todas elas.

- Puxa, vai fazer um ritual e tanto, hein?

- Não é um ritual... É que minha namorada é pirofóbica, e eu queria fazer algo romântico...

- Ahhh, sim... Em nome do amor e da juventude, aqui, só precisa pagar a metade do preço da caixa... – ela sorriu para ele. Ele agradeceu e voltou ao carro. De volta, usou um extintor para apagar as velas mais rápido, depois colocou as verdes e as acendeu. Com tudo pronto, buscou a menina na sala, fechando seus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele então a soltou. Ela viu as velas verdes, e os móveis cobertos por uma fina camada de neve, deixada pelo extintor, e abriu um grande sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos se enchiam d'água. – Você... Fez isso tudo, por mim?

- Você está chorando? Me desculpe, eu... – então ela o beijou. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado, até ele a colocar gentil e pacientemente sobre a cama. Quase sem fôlego, conseguiu perguntar. – Você tem certeza?

- Eu amo você..."

Agora a terra já cobria quase toda a extensão do caixão, não deixando mais que ele visse a bonita decoração pela qual pagara, mas não importava, pois agora era uma briga que se passava por sua mente. E isso também não importava, porque eles logo fizeram as pazes... E ela foi sua pela segunda vez...

Mais lágrimas surgiram, enquanto o céu virava uma massa negra.

"Ela dançava ao som da música, sem perceber começando a chamar a atenção dos homens do recinto, uma vez que estava completamente bêbada. Levada pela embriaguez, sem ter noção do que estava despertando, subira no balcão de bebidas à medida que a música se tornava mais ousada, e desfilou por todo o balcão, parando na ponta e rebolando se agachou e levantou. Depois, pulou ao chão, ainda dançando, e quando o refrão se repetiu, subiu em uma mesa dessa vez. Agora, os homens a encaravam sem disfarçar. Um em especial, que já a encarava preocupado desde que ela começara a beber, estava parando encostado à parede, sem dançar, passando despercebido na escuridão. Tirou um celular do bolso, e rapidamente enviou uma mensagem, voltando a olhar a garota enquanto guardava o celular no bolso. A música acabara, e enquanto outra começava, ela parecia ter perdido a vontade de dançar. Mas antes que se retirasse, porém, um grupo de rapazes a cercou.

- Ei, gatinha, mandou bem lá em cima, hã? – dizia um deles.

- Porque não dança pra gente, hein? – pediu um grandalhão.

- Não precisa dançar, se não quiser, posso pensar em outra coisa que você pode fazer pra gente... – insinuou um terceiro. O homem nas sombras já se adiantara três passos naquela direção, quando uma mão foi posta sobre o ombro do terceiro que a cercava. Um rapaz bonito, com o olhar galanteador, colocou-se entre ela e os homens, ainda sem tirar a mão do ombro do outro.

- O que é isso, rapazes, deixem a moça em paz. – ele deu um sorriso debochado para o homem à sua frente. – As pessoas podem pensar bobagem vendo vocês assim. Venha, moça, você deve estar se sentindo mal, agora...

- Dor de cabeça... – ela conseguiu apenas murmurar, com a voz embargada.

- É, eu sei. Vamos sair daqui, pra um lugar tranqüilo... Daí a gente pode conversar, e você não terá mais que sentir dor... – ela acenara com a cabeça, e ele passara o braço por seus ombros, levando-a para fora. O homem nas sombras mandara outra rápida mensagem, e então a seguira à distância.

O homem que agora estava em um enterro, na época um pouco mais novo, dirigia um carro para cima e para baixo pela cidade, quando ouviu seu celular tocando. O número na tela era desconhecido, o que significava que só podia ser o cara misterioso que juntara-o com sua namorada outra vez. Se ele precisara mandar-lhe uma mensagem, significava que sabia onde ela estava, o que era bom, mas também significava que ela estava passando por algum tipo de problema, o que era péssimo. Pegara o celular, ainda dirigindo, e leu a mensagem. 'Ela está no Alameda. Está bêbada, e todos os homens daqui estão vendo ela dançar em cima do balcão. Venha rápido, antes que um deles pule nela.'

Ele o respondeu imediatamente. 'Mantenha-a longe deles por favor, se puder. Estarei aí o mais rápido que puder.' E pisou fundo no acelerador. Quando já podia ver a porta do local, recebeu outra mensagem. 'O cara que está com ela a está levando daqui, para um 'local mais tranquilo'. Se você não chegar antes deles irem, eu vou agir, e não poderei mais ajudar vocês.'

Nesse instante, ele desceu do carro e entrou. Sua namorada e o cara que estava com ela já estavam quase na porta. Instantaneamente, sua raiva subiu, e ele meteu o soco mais forte que pôde no sujeito. O homem caiu, e quando se levantou, já tinha uma marca roxa se formando no rosto.

- Se aproveitando que ela está bêbada, seu monte de merda, não com a minha garota... – ele gritou, antes de levar um forte soco do outro cara. Já havia se preparado pra receber um segundo soco quando um dos caras da rodinha de antes segurou a mão dele.

- Cara, tem outras mais bonitas e mais fáceis aqui, não vale a pena. – o outro, aparentemente concordando, deu-se por satisfeito com o olho roxo que deu, pois foi embora. A garota, porém, não estava nada satisfeita.

- O que está fazendo aqui? E ainda se metendo na minha vida? – era claro sua voz embargada pela bebida.

- O que? Estou salvando sua pele, o que você acha? – ele disse, surpreso.

- Eu acho que você deixou bem claro que não te importava o que acontecia na minha vida, não te importava nem se eu respiro ou não! – a embriaguez dava ainda mais forças à sua raiva.

- Eu errei, ok? Eu fui um idiota, eu admito! Mas voltei a razão quando te vi com esse cara aí! – ele apontou pra porta, por onde o outro havia saído momentos antes. A multidão, que já havia começado a olhar depois do primeiro soco, agora parara completamente para ouvir a discussão.

- Você disse que eu podia namorar meio mundo e você não ia nem notar... – ela dissera, com a voz mais baixa, que mostrava sua mágoa.

- Eu... Eu me importei. Cada segundo de cada minuto depois que você saiu eu me torturei arrependido. Eu te amo. Você sabe disso. Por favor... Por favor, me dê uma chance de provar isso. – quase já era possível ouvir o coro da multidão pedindo que sim. Ela, ainda completamente bêbada, andou até ele, cambaleante, e o abraçou.

- Ok... – e ele a beijou."

Aquela lembrança fora dolorosa demais. Ele a havia perdido por tão pouco tempo, e havia sofrido tanto... Ficara tão feliz quando ela o aceitara de volta... E agora, ele nunca mais a teria. Aquela dor jamais passaria. O coveiro finalmente terminara de cobrir o buraco, amassando a terra para que se solidificasse melhor, e, ao sentir a chuva começar a cair, juntara suas coisas e se fora. O homem, ainda chorando, também resolveu ir, amargando seu sofrimento.

'Um beijo

- Quero.

Abraço.

Carinhos.

- Você tem certeza?

O amor.

- Eu amo você.

O que é o amor?

Soco.

Cacos.

- Você está sangrando!

Raiva.

- Por mim, pouco importa se você respira ou não.

Se ela respira...

Se ela deixar de respirar...

Se ela morrer.

- Me dê uma chance de te provar...

Sofrimento.

- Quando foi que você mais sofreu?

Perda.

Perda.

Perda.

- Quando eu perdi você.

Agora eu perdi você.

Um beijo...

Um beijo na chuva.

Não era ele.

- Quem é você?

Ele sempre a protegeu.

- É você, não é? Que tem cuidado de mim.

Um beijo.

- Eu sou aquele... Que jamais poderá te ter.

Sozinha...

Mais uma vez. '

Em sua lápide, agora mal podendo ser vista pela chuva já forte, estava escrito 'Aqui jaz uma garota que muito amei.' O homem que mandara fazer essa lápide fora embora. Era sua última demonstração de amor.

Uma rosa foi deixada em frente a essa lápide. Uma única rosa, uma rosa branca, como ela gostava, havia sido posta ali por uma mão trêmula. O homem que recolhera essa mão olhara uma última vez para a terra recém-escavada, as gotas em seu rosto eram confundidas com as da chuva que caía, não permitindo que se distinguisse se eram lágrimas. Agora ele fora embora, deixando sua rosa sobre o túmulo. Era sua última demonstração de amor.


End file.
